


Valentine's at the Skatepark

by Carbonated_Blood



Series: A Very Marileth Modern AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidentally made Marianne Happy oops, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Serious, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbonated_Blood/pseuds/Carbonated_Blood
Summary: Modern Day AU Byleth and Marianne go to a skatepark, listen to Sufjan Stevens, eat at Waffle House, and fuck in Jeralt's car for Valentine's Day. Warning, self indulgent as fuck.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: A Very Marileth Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641859
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Valentine's at the Skatepark

The radio wasn’t playing. Not due to much choice however, Byleth drove a 1980 El Camino, so there was no bluetooth or even an aux port. The only available noise was the ricket and racket of an aged jalopy barrelling down the road. Rolling her passenger side window down, Marianne added to the noise. With her chin propped atop a palm, Marianne’s elbow perched against the car door. “Can we listen to the uh… that one dvd?” Byleth didn’t look over, but did contort his face some at her notion. “It’s a cd, dvds are movies, and you don’t even know the name of it so… no. You know I hate that song.” Popping open the glove compartment, Marianne accidentally let some loose napkins blow with intrusive beats of wind. “Well I don’t…” Her smile was coy, she knew full well how it tormented Byleth. “There…” The cd was sheathed in a generic, plastic, sleeve. Written on the disc itself was ‘RHCP - Californiacation.’ “I’d really rather not… that song sucks.” Marianne, slipping the cd from it’s confinement bent at the waist to fidget with the car’s radio. “That’s the point…! It’s funny!” She allowed dry chuckles to escape between the pair. “...If you can figure out how the cd player works, then you can play it.”

Byleth, who by now was begrudgingly subject to his late father’s musical obsessions, found himself aptly outfitted for his Valentine’s date. A short sleeved light beige floral print button-up, diesel jeans, and a woven suede belt holding it all together. What a dog. Marianne off-put the neutral vibe Byleth radiated with an outfit that’s just tacky enough. A striped tee painted with the three primary colors was covered by a long sleeve denim jacket all with a skirt drifting below her knees with a faded pink hue. The junker of a car reeked of cigarettes, another remnant of it’s previous owner. Marianne’s eyes dwelled back out the window, watching the sun dawdle at the apex of the sky. “I hope it isn’t busy... It shouldn’t be, right?” Byleth, glancing at the car’s clock, responds, “It’s six, so… probably.” 

On perhaps the fourth loop of Californication, Byleth and Marianne make their arrival. Well, ‘arrival’. “Where can we park?” Not responding, but instead thinking on the question, Byleth surveys the cluttered streets. Neither of them were accustomed to parking in the city, so everything seemed like a jeopardizing situation. “...Here?” He pulls up next to a storefront. “It says we can only park for twenty minutes…” They round the block. “Here?” A street corner. “I think we need to pay a fare and… I don’t, uh… want to.” They round the block. “Here?” It’s the parking lot of a small church, one that only homes two other cars. “Oh yeah, it should be fine!” Wasting little time, Byleth peels into the parking lot. Such erratic driving juxtaposed his stony exterior. It jerked Marianne’s poor self around, forcing her to clutch at the little car ceiling handle thingy. 

Now properly parked, the couple slips out the car to congregate before the trunk. Byleth has to slide a key in just to pop it open. Inside were two items of similar make. Skateboards. Marianne, who made it apparent just how eager she was for the impending date, beamed at her board as she took it into grasp. “I think I can do better today. I-I’m getting the hang of it!” Byleth took hold of his own board, one that had significantly less wear and tear, before starting down the street. “We’ll see.” He held his board firm with a low hanging hand, while Marianne cradled her own with both arms. The date was officially in motion.

“Oh goddess.” Now standing at the edge of the skatepark, the pair was witness to something they had less than anticipated. Marianne’s the first to make note. “...There’s a lot of people here.” Indeed, there were a copious slew of people present, and what’s worse-- “We’re like… the oldest people here…” Byleth stands firm, scanning over the folk going about on scooters, boards, skates, and bikes alike. It was certainly a socially imposing situation for the awkward couple. She continues on, “...Should we go… like, do something else?” That gets a snappy response. “No, come on.” He starts forward, laying out his board to ride forward into the park. He was as still on the board as he was anywhere else, hands to his side and everything. Now what was worse, having to join in on her board, or being the one person not skating? With much less agency and a dose of hesitation, Marianne rolls out onto her board as well.

“Byleth! Look!” Marianne, whose board was still beneath her, had her knees so gently bent as to prime the rest of her body. One foot pushes at the tail, while her other drags the edge of her sneaker up the grip before slamming the front tires down. She was trying and failing to do an ollie. It tilts up, slams down. Tilt, slam. Tilt, slam. She centers herself, readies up, tilt, slam. “I can almost get it, just… are you watching?” He was not, Byleth himself was very much focused on his own ‘trick’. He was pushing at the tail of the board, lifting the front tires up at some 45 degree angle. Stuck in a motionless, rigid, manual, Byleth spoke without lifting his head to face the girl. “Wait, I’m…” He didn’t continue, but his stance was holding for quite a time. Marianne watched on in quiet impressment. He held it for forty seconds. 

Sitting at the top of a halfpipe that no one was paying much mind to, the couple kept their attention in their phones for a bit, taking a breather. Not that they needed to catch their breath, it was more habitual than anything. Marianne lets her brow knit, staring a notification pop up on her phone. Byleth, glancing for but a second, asks, “What’s wrong?” “My father… He’s asking for a picture of you.” “I thought he didn’t like me.” “He doesn’t.” “Oh yeah. Cool.” Sitting in a beat of silence, a dry smile worms onto Byleth’s face. “Send him the pic from Spencer’s.” Breaking into an airy chuckle, Marianne’s head shakes, “Oh Goddess no…! Do you still have the picture?” Nodding, Byleth allows Marianne to scoot next to him with her gaze fixed onto his phone. He swiftly scrolls past a camera roll clogged with photos of innocuous household amenities, before landing on the target picture. She snorts a bit upon seeing it again, “Nice…” The picture itself is inside a Spencer’s changing room at the local mall. It’s Byleth with hands on his hips, and a deadpan mien. He’s wearing a black tee with white bold letters reading, ‘I shaved my balls for this?!’ Byleth, not the Byleth in the picture, speaks. “We shoulda bought it.” Marianne’s head shakes some at the idea, her voice carrying an oddly placed bit of concern. “Noooo Baby it was like thirty dollars…”

With enough time for the sun to begin its descent, the couple sat on a bench just outside the wooden grounds of the park. With a silent gesture, Byleth reaches around for Marianne’s far shoulder to pull her next to him. “H-hey… what are you doing--?” “Hush. Put this in.” He holds out an earbud hooked up to his phone for her to take. By the time they both have one fastened into their ears, Byleth taps the screen of his phone to allow a song to start. Staying quiet, Marianne rests the side of her head onto his shoulder, the tips of her fingers reaching over to graze his arm. “Is this Sufjan Stevens?” “Yes. It’s _Sufjan_ by the way, not Sufjan.” Marianne says it like ‘Suf-john’, while Byleth says ‘Suf-yon’. Having a spark of curiosity cross her mind, she sits up, though still keeps hold of the man’s arm. “Isn’t he gay?” Amused into a grin, he responds, “You know I actually found this song after googling if he was gay or not. He apparently made it for some movie.” Now familiarized some, Marianne adds on, “Oh I think I know what you’re talking about…! I think I read that the director is a pedophile…” She uncomfortably whispers out that last part. “Yeah, it’s about like a seventeen year old and twenty-two year old dating-- y-you know I didn’t say I liked the movie or anything.” Endeared by his ramble, Marianne nods, “I know I know… You like your weird hipster movies and like… blood stuff.” Irked by her loose terms, Byleth huffs out, “They’re called ‘Arthouse Films…’” One could say he spoke passive aggressively, but it was hardly passive at all.

Their time at the park was exhausting itself, a fact made apparent by how Marianne rolled about the ramps aimlessly. Sometimes she’d build up a tad too much speed and stumble off her board. Such absent activity is cut short however when Byleth beckons her over with some gentle waves of his hand. She rides across the park towards him, hopping off as she reaches her boyfriend and allowing the board to roll into the grass. “What’s up?” He rises to his feet in an instant, leaning his head over her shoulder to mumble against her ear. “We have to go, someone we know is here.” She jolts up at the notion, glancing around in a panic before Byleth aims a finger to lead her gaze in the right direction. It’s Cyril giving a slightly rehearsed handshake to Ashe before they clasp hands and pull into a hug. Marianne, somewhat enamored with the handshake, mutters “Oh cool…” It’s Byleth who begins off first. “Grab your board.” She stares a moment longer, but upon realizing her solitude, snatches her board up and begins after Byleth.

Halfway back to his car, Byleth speaks. “Did your dad respond?” Quietly groaning at the reintroduced topic, Marianne digs her phone out from a jacket pocket. “Oh yeah, like, an hour ago…” “And?” Noticeably agitated to read his message, Marianne forces herself to continue. “He doesn’t like your hair.” For some reason or another, that brings Byleth to a smile. He shakes his head gingerly, letting lime hued tresses shake in the sun’s setting shine. “Not everyone can handle it I suppose.” Marianne gives him a playful shove from the side, “Pft, shut up…” Finally, both of them were smiling. Allowing a moment of silence, Marianne dawdles on her phone a bit, eventually coming to a screen that made her audibly groan. Knowing full well Byleth would ask what was up, she spoke preemptively. “Crest of the Beast is gonna have bad financial fortune this month… Again!” Giving her phone the briefest of glances, Byleth leads them back into the parking lot with his car in sight. “You still believe that astrology crap?” She whines out her words like a dog, “It’s not crap it’s reallll… Oh, look, it says that Crest of Flames will have romantic prosperity~” Furrowing his brow, Byleth bends over to properly view her phone’s screen. “What do you mean it-- I-It says that for **all** the crests-- It’s fucking Valentine’s day of course it does!”

Byleth took Marianne’s board for her, placing the two of them back in his trunk. She was already at the passenger door, yanking the handle in a fervor. Giving an exhale from his nose, one long enough to start when the trunk was open and end when he was unlocking the driver side door, Byleth finally climbs inside the car again. “You know this thing is old as time, I have to unlock it manually.” Marianne, who had similarly slid back into her seat, was shaking her denim jacket off to place it on the dashboard. “I know, but it’s fun to… to mess with you…” She spoke as though it were a secret, but it was one they both knew full well. Byleth said nothing in return, but did stare over the girl without her jacket. The obnoxiously colored top hugged her waist, chest, arms, it was so form fitting that it was hardly a wonder why she wore something over it in public. “...What?” No answer. She pushes his arm with a bashful little grin, “What, stop it!” Letting her push shake him some, Byleth looks back to her eyes, a peace coming to his expression. “You look nice today…” His cheeks warmed, which only drew his eyes to look away. “...That’s all.” Flustered herself now, Marianne’s arms reclined towards herself. Writhing in place, it takes a bit of inner strength for her to speak back. “You look nice too… I… Did it for you, getting dressed up I mean…” Their eyes meet again, and neither one entirely knows what to say at that moment. They both chuckle a bit, but nothing more. Each knew full well how socially awkward the other was after all. With his eyes darting around outside the windows for a moment Byleth leans over the console. Cued into the situation, Marianne leans as well. Lips brush one another, parting and closing in greeting as the pair share a moment of tenderness. Marianne’s fingers spread out against Byleth’s cheeks, Byleth’s fingers cradle Marianne’s hips. They pull each other in further, lips locking proper as the quiet atmosphere livens with the sound of each kiss. The first to work a tongue into the equation is Marianne, she was usually the more hormonal of the pair after all, or perhaps just the only one who made it known. In answer, Byleth accepts the muscle into his maw, weakly fighting back with his own as their breaths began to weigh heavier. Noses, however, simply can’t take in enough air in the heat of the moment, and the two are forced to break away. Both allowed to catch their breath, Byleth sits himself back towards the steering wheel, not bothering to face Marianne as he speaks in an exasperated exhale. “Why do you get horny…” Marianne gives Byleth another little shove, this time pushing his cheek. “Yyyou were staring at me!” Pridefully guilty of such, he grins in her direction. “Okay, and?” It’s not like either were too serious, Marianne sinks back into her seat with a grin, only reaching over to clutch at Byleth’s hand. 

“...So what now? Do I bring you home?” Marianne makes a face, clearly one of hopelessly pleading disappointment, “Already…?” “Oh quit whining, I’m obviously kidding.” His words are like knives, knives that Marianne happily accepts as she sits straight, buckling up. “Oh goddess… don’t do that to me. So, where are we going?” Sliding the stick shift into reverse, Byleth looks behind them as he pulls out. “Waffle House.” Such a place, for whatever reason, spurs Marianne to giggle some. “Waffle House at midnight? So romantic Professor~” His brow knits in an instant, “Oh are you gonna start calling me that too?” This only endears her further. “Why don’t you like it? It’s a cute little nickname…!” Of course, this only bothers him further. “It’s not even cute, it’s a mouthful a-and I’m only just, like, a tutor.” Pulling herself in closer by his hand, Marianne hums, “Well ‘Professor’ just sounds better…”

The drive to Waffle House is quiet, any and all communication is sent through Marianne squeezing at Byleth’s hand. What this basically means is that anytime Marianne saw a stray cat, she’d squeeze. He parks at the back of the restaurant, near some trees behind a shoddy fence. “You can let go now, and I know there isn’t a cat so you can quit squeezing too.” Her face is one of intrigue, glancing back to Byleth before back towards a point of interest. “No th-there’s a raccoon in the dumpster though, look…” Byleth indulges, leaning over the console to stare out the passenger side window with her. “Do you see it?” There’s a beat of silence. A beat. A beat. A beat. “...Oh I see it…” They share a smile over the raccoon. Marianne squeezes Byleth’s hand dearer. “He’s so fat…”

The interior of Waffle House is a tad unexpected. Only two other parties, usually the place is packed at night. Byleth is first to comment, “Empty; Weird.” “Is it really that weird? I mean who else is here on Valentine’s Day?” He thinks on it, looks to the other parties for someone he knows, finds no one, thinks some more. He can’t even come up with a riposte before a woman allows the pair to seat themselves. They sit along the window facing the highway, each taking a menu as utensils are laid before them. An all-star meal for Byleth, and a chocolate chip waffle for Marianne. Water for both. 

Each one sits in a quiet peace for a while, until it’s interrupted by Marianne’s meek little coo. “Oh yeah this place has a jukebox doesn’t it…” She was staring behind Byleth, his head turns, and he sees it. Byleth turns back to his phone, then the jukebox, his phone, utensils, jukebox, utensils, phone, utensils, jukebox again. Finally he settles on staring at his utensils. ...After some five seconds of that Byleth gets up without a word, waltzing on over to the jukebox. Marianne can only see him scroll and type on the touchscreen, rummaging in his wallet for a dollar. Not long after, and without much warning at all, speakers begin playing a rhythmic trumpet’s beat, soon to be followed by-- ‘It’s not unusual to be loved by anyone. It’s not unusual to have fun with anyone.’ In beat with the music, all while wearing a stoic deadpan, Byleth slowly crip walks back towards the table. Marianne, who must witness such an embarrassing act, can’t help but cover her mouth with an outstretched palm. She was smiling, blushing, laughing. She was happy. Watching her lizard of a boyfriend do that stupid walk back to the table made her happy. 

By the time food and drink came to them, the pair was quiet again, though remained plenty active. Their sneakers pushed and bumped beneath the table, grabbing at each other while neither of them above the table bothered acknowledging it. An interaction does come, however, when Byleth feels he’s being watched. Glancing up from his hashbrown, he comes face to face with Marianne’s phone camera. “Hey.” She already took the picture, speaking back. “Hi.” Putting his fork down, Byleth stretches over the table some, “Lemme see it.” Pulling both her phone and herself back, Marianne shakes her head. “No no, I’ll text it to you okay?” That gets him to back off, and sure enough, within seconds he gets it. A quiet laugh eschews from his smile. “I look terrible, cool.” Speaking through laughter, Marianne agrees “I-It’s not a very good picture no…” 

Back outside the restaurant, the couple notices how they relied on the street lights to see. “When did it get so late?” Byleth queries. Marianne simply hugs at his arm, leaning to his shoulder as she hums. “We arrived at the skatepark at like… Six? And were there a few hours and… we drove, ate…” He’s quiet for a moment, and only speaks when they stand next to the car once more. “...Backseat.” She pauses, tilting her head back up to meet his gaze. “Excuse me?” He repeats himself. “Get in the backseat.” Seeing the meaning behind his eyes, Marianne’s heart begins to race some, her knees shaking in turn. “Yes… O-okay…”

The corner in which they’re parked is wonderfully secluded, hidden beneath a shade of nightly trees. Perhaps the only thing that’d put anyone off, would be how the car shakes. Hastily pulling some levers that roll the front seats forward, Byleth allows the couple some more space. It’s when he unfastens his belt that Marianne registers what’s happening. “Are we really doing this? Out here?” Byleth continues, the sound of an unfastened belt sliding from his loops sending a chill throughout Marianne’s body. “Only if you comply.” Eager to do as much, Marianne scoots closer on her knees, nodding for the man. Denying any space between the two, Marianne shoves her body to his, chest to chest as her nose mingles his. “F-first… before we do anything, um…” He waits, allowing her to speak. “...You’ve made this a really… a-a really nice Valentine’s Day, Byleth…” Smiling, he allows her a moment more. “...Byleth… I love you… I… really do…” It’s then that the contact is reciprocated, his arms cradling her back. “I love you too Marianne… I know I’m… bad at showing it but…” “Don’t be sorry… That’s just how you are… and I love it… I love all of it… I love you…” Relishing in the moment a tad more, their nostrils flooded with the concoctive scent of each other and ancient cigarette smoke, their bodies press and warm at one anothers’ touch. Finally, Marianne, whilst taking a nibble of her lip, mumbles by his ear. “S-soo…” It needs not being said that she’s nervous to say it. “...do you wanna fuck me now?” Even Byleth’s iced blood rushes a heat to his cheeks at such a comment. At least hearing such a thing from her. He doesn’t answer with words, instead simply pulling backwards, and unfastening what buttons were left on his top. 

Marianne leans back on her palms as she admires her boyfriend’s body coming to light. He was wonderfully built, with biceps that regularly pushed at his top’s sleeves. It’s not that she loved him for his looks, but they were all better to hold her with is all. Discarding his shirt to the front seat, Byleth now gives Marianne a knowing stare. Wriggling forward to sit up on her bum, she picks at the hem of her shirt. “My turn now?” Saying nothing, his eyes perpetuate on her, and only her. Peeling up, Marianne reveals a doughy little tummy, soon to be followed by a set of pale lumps. Each one plops down on it’s own, burgundy tips exposed to the air within the car. Byleth takes Marianne’s shirt for her, placing it on the console before staring some more. “...No bra. It’s not uncomfortable?” “I never said that, but…” she runs a thumb over her right nipple oh so gently, “...they aren’t very sensitive so…” Giving a lengthy exhale, Byleth slowly ushers out a “Fuck” wriggling his jeans down soon after. She allows dry giggles to escape, tilting her head as she leans in some. “Hmm? What’s wrooong?” She spoke with an obvious tease. “You’re hot, I have a boner, what else-- w-what do you expect me to say?” She gives a little scoff. “I’m not hot… Look I’m… I’m like fat…” He sighs, and it’s very clear how annoyed he is. “You’re a twig. Everyone has pudge, that’s where your organs are.” Letting self destruction get the better of her, Marianne insists “I’m not hot Babyyy… You’re hot, you have muscles and… Mm…” Too flustered to say, she merely stares at his groin. Another bothered huff. “Yeah. I have muscles and a good dick.” Smacking his bare chest, Mari whines out, “Wow, you’re so cocky…” “It’s just the truth, I’m hot, you’re hot. Can the pep talk end? I kinda thought we were gonna fuck.” That got a laugh out of her. “Ahaha… You get so frustrated…!” “Yeah, you’re… real ‘confident’ around me. Kinda annoying.” Scooting her hips in his direction, Marianne lets her eyelids hood some. Just being comfortable enough around him to be a tease was comforting enough for Marianne. That she had someone to show confidence around, it was special. “I’m annoying you…? That’s not nice to say…” Her fingers rise to untie braids, cyan tresses billowing down her shoulders. “...are you gonna do something about it?” 

It happens in the time between seconds; Marianne’s wrists being taken, laid on her back, Byleth imposed above her waist. She says nothing, merely arching her back as her breaths hasten. With a deliberate pull, Byleth’s jeans and boxers are at his mid thigh, revealing his member to the breath of the car. She wasn’t sure how big he was, but she liked to say nine inches for her own sake. Not waiting for him to do so, Marianne works her skirt down herself, revealing the healthy set of hips beneath that cradled a set of black panties; Nothing crazy. Byleth hooks his index finger at the waistband, leading the smallclothes down her thighs. “How are you going to say you aren’t hot when you--” Yanking her hands to cover her ears, Marianne shakes her head. “D-don’t even say it…!” He just stares at her, stares at her like she’s a fool. Eventually, she sputters it out. “F-fat pussy isn’t hot! It isn’t…!” The stare continues, it really does drag on an overextended moment. “You’re stupid.” It’s all Byleth says before continuing the disrobing. 

Now there was little stopping the two. The heat between them is palpable, each’s body heat mixing with the others’ while aching to be hotter still. With his left hand, Byleth pulls Marianne’s leg off the side of the seats, allowing that same hand’s thumb to spread a puffy lip off to the side. She mumbles, “...What if we get caught?” Speaking on an exhale, Byleth lines his sex with hers. “If a cop finds us then we’ll be arrested.” He speaks matter of factly, and before Marianne can protest, the head is greeting her hole. “Nn… Well let’s not… h-have that…” she can barely keep herself steady “...h-happen…” With himself welcomed in, Byleth takes hold of his girlfriend’s shoulder, then her hip. Leaning further down, his lower half begins to push further into her. It was coming back to her, the sensation of being filled. “D-deeper…” “No shit…” It’s a tad awkward, well, it’s very awkward doing it in the backseat, so going deeper requires a tad of extra effort from Byleth, his hips lowering further towards Marianne’s. All the feedback he’s given is the firmness around his prick, and the tune of moans humming out beneath him. Deeper, deeper, Byleth finds himself acquiescing to their usual rhythm. Lifting arms above her head, Marianne smiles to the cold man making her body his own. It comes not long after, the tame slaps of pelvises colliding. “Th-there… that’s g-good, Byleth…” Staying quiet as he can manage, low moans escape Byleth’s slack jaw with each thrust. Smacks, moans, and now, the squeak of the car rocking with their motions, each added to the carnal symphony brewing in the backseat. In a fine rhythm at last, Byleth keels over Marianne, staring into her eyes with his own vicious stare. “Is it-- F-fuck… okay to cum inside?” Much too hard to respond, she simply nods feverishly in return, raising her hips up some as he keeps at straightening her guts out. Some dozen more thrusts in, Byleth slows, curtly pulling out with a dick caked in slime. Sorry, if there were a word better than ‘slime’ I’d use it. “Roll over…” Marianne groans from the immediate emptiness, answering. “Roll over--?” “Yes, roll over, I’m gonna break my back at this weird ass angle…” 

Of course, she complies with her lover, rolling over with her tush presented up towards him. He assumes the uncomfortable keel once more only to appreciate the girl’s bottom. “Mmm… Don’t stare, it’s…” “I already know you’re gonna be negative, so just be quiet…” Stay quiet she does, simply pushing her hips up towards the man, allowing him whatever view he pleased. She only mumbles out in a curious voice “Are you gonna eat my ass?” Faster than either of them thought possible, Byleth bites back, “We just fucking ate you nasty bitch.” Driven to laugh by his vitriol, Marianne finds herself smiling like a fool again. “No I’m just… getting a good look first.” Rising to stand on his knees, Byleth cranes over the girl’s bottom, his muscle re-familiarizing itself with her hole. With a tad of readjustment, the claps begin once more. This time however, Byleth is allowed to spectacle of Marianne’s flesh rippling with each slap. They’re subtle yes, but plenty to keep him going. They knew what the other wanted, so before long, Byleth’s hand had seized the girl’s hair, pulling her head back some. “Aah~!” Leaning towards her further, the man’s free hand slithers around and towards her teat, using it as proper leverage. Now with his maw to her ear, Byleth heaves like a wild dog, panting out humid breaths against her. This position was often Marianne’s weakness. For whatever reason, she liked to be tossed around a bit. In such a submissive position, with damp breaths against her ear, the shitty car rocking beneath her, it sends Marianne into a fervor, her mouth cooing out a cracked little moan. “Aaah… Daddy, oh D-Daddy~” What did she call him? Byleth stops himself in thought, though lets his body continue. That was kinda hot, is he into being called that? Cool. Wait, now he’s thinking about something stupid. Hearing that name makes Byleth think about some dumbass youtube video. ‘Breaking Bad Remix (Seasons 3-5)’ There’s some part where a character says ‘My daddy and my mommy’ in a voice and that was all Byleth could think about. It all makes him crone out in a humored voice “Goddess…” It makes Marianne nearly go pale. “Wh-what is it? S-sorry I shouldn’t have called you that I-” “No it’s… I don’t mind just… listen, if I explain then it’ll ruin the moment, just keep going…”

Their pace stays steady, each one of the two properly sweaty from their little rut. Each press is followed with a clap of skin, then the squeak of the car. Somehow, Byleth felt like this kind of thing is what his dad had always hoped he’d end up doing in his hand-me-down of a car. “Byleth… You’re… Almost done?” Panting against her back, he nods, “...Close enough…” Chuckling some, Marianne groans out. “Good, I’m tired…” “Yeah, me too…” Both smiling, both laughing, both rutting. They were almost done. To hasten things, Byleth buckles down over her bottom and seizes the hips he ravaged. Thrusts became more numerous, slaps louder, squeaks and rocks longer. Marianne rakes the seat with her nails, giving out a quiet howl as Byleth uses her. “Oh Goddess, Goddess…!” Growling beneath his breath, the man utters out. “Ask for it…” Her gaze doesn’t quite meet his, her eyes were obscured by sweat clumped locks after all. “A-ask?” He clarifies. “Beg.” 

It takes her a moment, the rest of her body being in turmoil after all, but Marianne musters up the strength to speak to the man hammering into her. “...P-please…” Silence. That wouldn’t be good enough. “P… Please, finish in me...“ A cruel word cuts out. “Why.” “I… Because I want you to… to…” A snap from him, only to be followed with a spike in tempo, “Speak!” The suddenly upped pace shoves Marianne out of whatever control she had. “A-aah! Because-! Because I want you to knock me up! Please, p-please please finish inside me!” She fights out the last word, mustering what will she has left. “D… Daddy!” It sated whatever weird urges Byleth had, knocking him into a brief funk. His eyes gloss as he groans out a drained gasp. The thrusts slow to an arduously steady pace, each one drawing out a streak of seed roping into Marianne’s guts. That does it. She’s beaten into a fucked silly grin, her breath having all but left her. 

Within the back of his car, Byleth keeps close the woman he calls his lover. “Byleth…” She speaks with a blank voice, devoid of meaning. He does the same. “Marianne…” Leaning across one eachother, while using each others’ loose clothes as a blanket, the pair locks hands, twining fingers with one another. “I love you, Byleth…” “I know… I-I… I love you Marianne, I really do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope u have a lizard boyfriend. I wrote this one-shot so I could relax and not wanna kill myself writing miserable sad slowburn all the time.


End file.
